Xerath
}} }}, |pst2|title}} is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities . }} Fires a long-range beam of energy in a line after a 0.75 second delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=900/1300 }} Xerath anchors himself to his current location with a 0.5 second casting time. For up to 8 seconds afterwards, he gains 400 bonus range of all his spells and bonus magic penetration, but cannot move. Xerath can deactivate the ability at any time after 0.5 seconds of casting it, and gains 35% movement speed for 2 seconds when doing so. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=No cost }} Xerath deals magic damage to an enemy and marks them with Unstable Magic for 3 seconds. Unstable Magic will trigger if a marked enemy is hit by one of Xerath's spells, stunning them for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=600/1000 }} Xerath calls down a blast of arcane energy, dealing magic damage to enemies in a target 200-radius area after a 0.5 second delay, and briefly providing sight within a 300-radius area. Arcane Barrage may be cast another two times, with no cost, within the next 12 seconds before going on cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=900/1300 }} Notes * provides vision slightly larger than the area of effect (that reveals all fog of war) for a short amount of time. * has a cast time of approximately 1.15 seconds, making it so that all 3 blasts cannot be cast at once. * will not deal damage if Xerath dies or becomes silenced before the cast is complete * will only affect the range of Xerath's own skills. Item and summoner spell ranges remain unaffected. or (unspecified). }} Xerath starts charging, increasing the range of Arcanopulse over the next few seconds. While charging, Xerath cannot attack or use his other abilities and his movement speed is slowed. After a few seconds or if Xerath is interrupted, Arcanopulse will fire automatically. |description2= After a brief delay, Xerath fires a beam of energy in a line the deals magic damage to all enemies hit. |leveling2 = |cooldown=8 / 7.25 / 6.5 / 5.75 / 5 |cost=Unknown |costtype=mana |range=X to 1300 }} Xerath calls down a blast of arcane energy, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies in a target 200-radius area after a 0.5 second delay, and briefly providing sight within a 300-radius area. Enemies hit directly take bonus magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown=Unknown |cost=Unknown |costtype=mana |range=Unknown }} Xerath fires a very thin bolt of energy forward in a line, damaging and stunning any enemy champion it pass trough for 0.75-1.25 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=Unknown |cost=Unknown |costtype=mana |range=1000 }} Xerath anchors himself to his current location with a 0.5 second casting time. While anchored, Xerath's abilities gain massively increased range and are free to cast; he gains immunity to displacement effects; and his armor and magic resistance are increased by either 20% or (unspecified). Additionally, his basic attacks are disabled. |leveling= 50 / 60 / 70 mana per second |description2= Xerath fires a mortar at the cursor's position, dealing magic damage over a moderate area. Xerath can only fire two mortars per second. |leveling2= 10 / 15 / 20 mana per mortar |cooldown=Unknown |cost=See below }} More information regarding these changes—including the thought process behind them—can be found here.}} References cs: de: fr: pl: zh:泽拉斯 Category:2011 release Category:Pre-Season Two release Category:Released champion